Tainted
by Greensleeves89
Summary: He watched her walk past him and his nose followed her scent. Then he realized, that alluring scent, why it was so strong by Kagome… she was in heat! He swallowed, not good. Male demons would be drawn to her scent… she could be in danger, mainly because o


Hey guys! Im back! lol a new fic just for you, see im not dead! Ah yes, this one was a interesting one to write. Next on my list to finish: My Truth one ah... so much to do. Leave me a review pretty please and enjoy my attempts, this _is_ a One shot ficca...Disclaimer: I will _never_ own Inuyasha...

* * *

That sweet, alluring scent. It was back again. Delicious, tantalizing it was playing with his senses. And he felt like he knew this intoxicating aroma. But where? Why couldn't he remember? His eyes darted from tree to tree, then slowly to the ground. Night had long since fallen and she was late as always. He shook his head, that scent was driving him insane. Even the demon was becoming aroused, but from where was it coming from? It was all around him… he started breathing heavily. That damn scent was beginning to cloud over his better judgment. Where? Where? He jumped down. It was even stronger on the base then being high up. He clenched his fists, where? Where? Suddenly he could smell her scent mixing in with his familiar yet unfamiliar scent. Finally she was back. Hopefully her beautiful scent would drown out this intoxicating one.

* * *

He sped to the Well through the narrow path and again started to breath heavily. The scent wasn't getting weaker, the closer he got to the Well, the stronger it got. Was he running into a trap? Was the scent near the Well? He could feel it, the clawing at his mind, his demon wanted out so he could seek out this scent. He stopped just before the Well and saw his light sitting on the edge. Her yellow back was sitting in between her feet and she was digging through it. After a few moments, her head came into view and she was holding something. Suddenly a light came on and he blinked. He heard her sigh. Then she stood up, something wasn't right, the scent was strongest where he was standing. He could feel the demon become more aroused… he wanted out. He walked up to Kagome who jumped when he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You're fucking late again." He said angered, that scent was making his skin itchy.

"Well I'm sorry, but I had some homework that I needed to finish." She said irritated, and then shrugged. She picked up her bag and began to walk past him.

He watched her walk past him and his nose followed her scent. Then he realized, that alluring scent, why it was so strong by Kagome… she was in heat! He swallowed, not good. Male demons would be drawn to her scent… she could be in danger, mainly because of him.

Now he knew why he could remember the scent and yet he couldn't. It was because Kagome had been in heat once in his time. She was almost raped too, because of her scent. A male dragon demon had successfully strattled her waist and tore off her shirt. If he hadn't smelt her fear emitting off her, she would have been a lot worse. But he had to admit; she did look pretty sexy wearing his outer kimono. He shook his head, he swallowed nervously, and he could do some things he could later regret. The demon was begging and clawing to come out and Inuyasha doubted that he'd be able to hold him off forever; he'd eventually succumb to the demon's call. Now, how could get Kagome to go home? She'd be safe there. He could send her home by… he stopped and sniffed the air. So, tempting… he couldn't stop from sniffing it. He was beginning to lose control; he widened his eyes.

"Inuyasha are you coming or what?" Kagome stopped and looked back. His shoulders were shaking and his gaze was locked on the ground. What was wrong with him? "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. His head shot up and Kagome gasped. She didn't understand, why was he full demon? He was coming towards her, but he was trying to stop himself. His shoulders were still shaking. What should she do? Should she help him? Of course! Inuyasha needed her. She slowly began to walk back to him, he was trying to back up, and his hands went to his head. He was shaking his head. What was wrong with him? Kagome appeared in front of him, he was trying to get himself away from her presence. She put her hands over his and he looked through his bangs at her. His eyes, they were red, but yet they were flickering back to golden.

"Kagome you have to stay away from me! Please, I don't wanna hurt you. S-sit me!" He managed forcefully.

"What?" Why was it all of a sudden a danger to be near him? Why did he want to be sat, he hated it.

"Do it, I need to get away from _it_, please." He pleaded again move his hands from his head to her arms. "I'm sorry." He muttered. She looked up at him confused. He was now totally different. His grip on her was tight and he pulled her towards him. He held her firmly, and moved down her neck. Kagome felt her heart rate quicken.

"So you _are_ enjoying this?" She heard him whisper to her. She gasped. He could hear things like that? She felt him begin to kiss her neck. Kagome was terrified. What was he going to do with her? His hot breath on her neck was sending chills down her spine. Suddenly he stop and he moved his head and gaze upward. Kagome soon came face to face with the demon. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you're finally ready." He smirked and pushed some of her ebony hair behind her ear.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" She widened her eyes when she felt his lips on hers, his tongue over her bottom lip. What should she do? Should she return this gesture? She had always dreamed of it before, so why was it different?

However Kagome soon found herself responding to him. Maybe because this side of Inuyasha wanted her. It loved her, something she had been searching for in him. This side agreed and returned her love. Could that be the answer? She felt one hand behind her head to keep her close to him and another holding her waist. Kagome felt him move once again to her neck, still kissing it. She had never seen the demon side of him act like this before, why was it so different tonight? She felt something cold on her neck. His fangs? What was he planning to do?

"Sit me please Kagome… I don't want to do this to you." Kagome watched him try and pull back from her. Whenever he could he was sniffing the air around them.

"Now, say it!" he pleaded again, why was he begging for this?

"But I-…"

"Now!"

"S-sit…" Kagome saw him crash to the ground and remained still. What was wrong with him tonight? She began to bend down when he cursed and tried to shake his head.

"Go, before the spell where's off. Get to the village and keep close to Sango or Miroku."

"Why?" she wanted to know. Why was he keeping secrets from her? What had she done?

"Go… move it! It's wearing off!" He cried and Kagome heeded his warning and began to run to safety.

His demon didn't like that. If Kagome had sat him any later he would have officially marked her as his own. He wouldn't be able to control the demon. It wanted her and if she ran into trouble on the way, if another male demon found her, the demon would be angry. He'd demand that they rip and other demon to shreds. As far as he was concerned, Kagome was his, even if he didn't mark her. He wouldn't be able to keep himself away from her for the next couple of days.

Inuyasha carefully stood up. He didn't deserve her, she was too pure, and after all she was a Priestess. She was a sacred, holy being. He hung his head. A lowly half-breed, mate with a Priestess? No, she deserved some one so much better. He wasn't even in her ranking. No matter how long the demon clawed at his mind, it would never happen because she was better off. He sniffed the air again. So enticing, should he run the risk of claiming her in front of everyone just to see her? He needed control first. He swallowed. If it got to bad he could always run out right? Inuyasha began to walk towards the small village where Kagome was. Hopefully this shouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

Kagome sat staring at the door. When would he come back? What was wrong with him this evening? She looked at the small bowl of stew in her hands. She wasn't hungry, so she set the bowl down beside her. She saw that Sango was staring at her. What was wrong with her? She saw that Sango put down her bowl and stood up. She looked at Kagome.

"May I have a word with you, Kagome?" Kagome nodded and stood up. Sango was already outside. Was she in some sort of trouble?

Once they were outside Kagome saw Sango looking at the sky. What was going on?

"Sango? You wanted t-…"

"Your neck." Sango cut in. Kagome felt her neck. But she didn't feel anything until she felt the other side. A bit of blood was there. It was also a bit swollen.

"Who did that to you?"

"It was… Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered

"Why?" Sango asked as she moved closer to Kagome.

"I'm not sure… he-…" Kagome stopped when she saw him coming. He seemed normal enough. Sango smiled at him as he drew closer and went back into the hut. Kagome looked at him. He had his golden eyes back and seemed like he was no longer overwhelmed. But he was sweating. She could see it; it was almost dripping off him. He was struggling, just he wasn't showing it. What was making him act like this?

"Kagome, I-I want to apologize for, for how I acted earlier."

"It's okay, but can you tell me why you did that?" Kagome asked

"I can't." he answered

"Why not?" Kagome couldn't believe this. Why wouldn't he tell her? Was it some big secret?

Inuyasha looked at her. He couldn't possibly tell her. It would scare her and make her uneasy around him. At the sound of her irritation the scent seemed to flare a bit. He caught a whiff of it and took a step back. Great, just what he didn't need. Now it was stronger, he couldn't take it. Kagome watched as his shoulders began to shake again and he let out a low growl. He looked up; he was a demon again, but why? Was she doing something to him that she didn't know? He was stepping back again.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered and held her hand out.

"No, stay back, you're not ready! But- but he won't listen. I'm sorry I need to stay away from you for a few days! Don't follow me!" he managed, Kagome drew her hand back and watched him run into the forest. She felt hurt. Why could he not talk to her about matters? What wasn't she ready for? How did he know if she was ready or not? Kagome sighed and went back into the hut. She hoped that he wouldn't be gone for long.

* * *

Even in the God Tree the scent from earlier was still surrounding him. He sighed and leaned his head on the back of the tree. He guessed that she wouldn't be in heat for more then two days. Hopefully. He was still feeling itchy. Inuyasha jumped down from the branch he was on, to the ground. He was feeling hot and itchy. It was good to know that there was a small river near by. He followed its smell and came upon soon afterwards. He bent down and placed his hands in the cooling depths. He splashed the water in his face and sighed at its cooling touch. Now all he had to do was to stay away from Kagome for a while. He could do this…he hoped.

* * *

The sound of the wind whistling through the hut didn't bring Kagome much comfort. She hadn't seen Inuyasha all night and now it was late. She thought that he would merely stay away from her for a while, but he didn't. She was worried. He needed her whether he would admit it or not. She needed to find him to ask why he was avoiding her, not telling her the truth and why his demon side was doing all of those things to her. Kagome slowly moved Shippo from grasping her shirt and stood up. She tiptoed past Miroku and then Sango. Approaching the door she quickly glanced back. No one moved, no made a sound. Kagome sighed relieved. She walked out into the windy night and looked around. Where would he be? Kagome pondered. Where was he usually when he came to get her? When she asked him where he was? God Tree. Could he be there now? It was worth a shot. Kagome turned and began to walk out of the safety of the village.

It was very eerie walking out into the forest that was named for Inuyasha. She looked around nervously. But nothing came. He would save her if something did. She walked up to the base of the God Tree and slowly circled it. She found nothing. Where could he be? Almost after that thought, she heard cursing and water being disturbed. She followed it. She was sure it would lead her to Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha's head shot up. No… the smell… after being suttle for so long was now getting stronger. More clawing at his mind. He watched in fear as his claws grew and he could feel his fangs growing longer and sharper. He widened his eyes. Not now! He plunged his hands once again in the water and splashed it on his face. He blinked back the droplets and swallowed. It wasn't working. He could smell the scent getting stronger and nearer. He was transforming and he couldn't stop it. That meant that he would seek and find Kagome. He didn't want to think about it, he needed to stop it. But… so luscious. No, now _he_ was starting to fall under her call. Inuyasha quickly looked around and sighed. He couldn't see her, yet. He could fell the sweat rolling down his temples as he struggled to stay in control of his demon lust.

* * *

Kagome came out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. She saw Inuyasha at a distance looking around. She swallowed a lump in her throat and began to approach him. She watched him as he widened his eyes. Kagome could tell that he was transforming again. What could she do to stop it?

"Kagome stop coming closer to me. Just run please…" he whispered and was angered when she wouldn't.

"I want to help you." She answered

"You can help me by running." Inuyasha backed up more… so tempting. The last of his control began to slip away and he could see that Kagome was getting nervous. So she should be. But she started to come near him again. He rushed up to her and secured an arm around her waist. She gasped and widened her eyes when she felt his lips once again on hers. Kagome felt nervous as his tongue roamed her mouth. When he finally did stop, Kagome felt relieved. But to her dismay, he began to kiss her neck again and moved along her collarbone, which he began to bite. Kagome tried to keep her pleasure from being shown because she didn't want this to happen.

"Inuyasha… come back to me…" Kagome tried as she wrapped her arms around his back. She could hear him panting and trying to push himself off of her, but his efforts were futile. Kagome moaned a bit in pleasure and then stopped. She needed to get Inuyasha back, but how? She was beginning to get scared. What if she couldn't reach him?

"Say the command…" she heard Inuyasha whisper into her neck.

"S-…" Kagome hesitated. What would she do? Would she say it?

"Sit me, then run." He growled low and that unnerved Kagome. She was still in her own mind, dazed to what he said. However another bite by him on her collarbone scared her. He was getting closer to her neck. Inuyasha couldn't stop himself. Her scent surrounded him on all sides. It was like where ever he turned she was there. He couldn't escape her, and his demon was glad. Why wouldn't she sit him? She couldn't possibly be enjoying this could she? He griped her tighter and she gave a cry out.

"Sit, Inuyasha." And Kagome watched him crash to the ground.

"Perfect… now be quick, run." Kagome watch him try to stand up and she did as she was told. Kagome began to run back into the forest. What was that all about? She looked at her collarbone and neck. It was pink in some spots and dark red in others. Some even had small blood marks too.

"Kagome!" she heard him call to her. He was coming. She needed to be quicker. She replayed what had happened in her mind. She secretly loved every minuet of it. But fear was gripping her and she got nervous.

"I'm gaining on you Kagome sit me again!" he hollered to her. How close was he? What would she do when he eventually found her? She knew in the back of her mind what he would do… and it scared her. Inuyasha would never to that to her though. True, but his demon side would. Why? Why is he playing both sides? She needed to tell him that he could not have it both ways.

"Sit me Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled again. She agreed.

"Sit." she suddenly heard a branch snap and then the rustling of leaves and finally a thud on the ground. Kagome chocked back a cry and rushed to where the cloud of dust was. Inuyasha was still face planted in the ground and slowly picked his head up.

"Fucking heat, I hate when she's in it." Kagome heard him mutter angrily and she gasped. She was… in heat? Was it even possible for humans to do that? How long has she been going into heat? Is that why Inuyasha had been acting all weird around her today? There was something about her that Inuyasha... liked? Kagome turned around and began to run. Then she stopped. It wasn't fair. Just because she was in heat didn't mean it was fair for Inuyasha to be punished for something that he had no control over. Kagome turned around and began to walk back. She saw Inuyasha raise his head again and looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, no stay back Kagome." Kagome dropped her knees in front of him. His cheek had a long bloody scratch from falling and many other assorted cuts on his face. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her so his head was resting on her chest. Kagome could see his ragged breathing, she watched as his hand would extend out and close in a fist, leaving claw marks in the ground. She watched as the thin purple lines that grazed his cheeks fade then return. Kagome rested her chin on his head and slowly rubbed his right ear. It was damp with perspiration. He was sweating and it was because of her. Why did it have to be like this?

"Kagome?" She heard Inuyasha ask with a raspy voice. "I told you to run, why aren't you running. Do you hav any idea what you scent is doing to me?" Kagome didn't, but by he struggle Inuyasha was putting up, she could tell. He moved his arm so it was around her back. He held her tight, her alluring scent; he was losing his sanity again.

"Because, it isn't your fault. And no, I don't know."

"I don't want to hurt you. You're not ready, believe me." Inuyasha looked at her neck. It was still swollen where he had punctured her soft, delicate skin. He moaned in shame and hid his nose in her neck.

"Who says I'm not ready?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha pulled his nose from her neck and look at her. His demon was silently enjoying her answer. He was ready to take her. But he didn't need to be a full demon to show Kagome how much of one he was.

"I'm not gunna force you to do anything you're not ready for. You don't have to lie to make me feel better. I know you're not ready. Now get away from me… before I do something I'll later regret." He tried to pull away but Kagome held him close to her. He was losing his inner battle.

Finally the inner demon won. Kagome saw as the long scraggly purple marks became permanent on his face. Kagome held her breath hoping that he would gain control again. However when Inuyasha suddenly pushed her to the ground Kagome grew a little bit fearful. He strattled her waist and reached to her face. Kagome watched as he pushed some hair behind her ear. She felt her face become red and he smirked. Inuyasha could tell her body temperature had suddenly increased.

"So, are you ready? I was waiting for you to be ready and now you are. I've always wanted to do this with Kagome. And so does _he_." He was enjoying this; she looked into his eyes. Kagome watched as he favored her neck and along her collarbone. She started to breath heavily. She heard Inuyasha give a short laugh and moved his hands up her chest. He began to kiss her chest and moved down so eventually he was kissing her middle. Kagome saw that he was coming back up, moving her shirt up as he came back. He moved to her already tender and swollen lips. She enjoyed kissing him, but she didn't want it to go from there. She felt his tongue all over her mouth and bottom lip. She took notice that his fangs bit her lips. Her tongue met his and she tried to put more power into it. However Kagome felt Inuyasha overpower her soon afterwards. He brought his arm up her leg and soon was moving her skirt up her thighs. Kagome widened her eyes. Inuyasha was right: she wasn't ready yet. Kagome thought she was ready, but no, not quite yet. His hand stop from moving up and went back to her chest.

"Inuyasha… stop please… I want you to stop…" Kagome whispered. Only he didn't. Kagome felt tears fall. Why wouldn't he stop? Inuyasha's head went up. He was staring at her.

"Stop…" Kagome was crying and he had caused it. He growled low and looked at the sky. He winced as he saw more tears fall. He got confused. What did he do? He slowly rose and got off of her. He sat down beside her and looked at her through remorseful golden eyes. Kagome sat up and Inuyasha stood up. Kagome watched him stare at the ground. She too stood up and looked him. He was thinking. Kagome knew. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand, he looked down at her she smiled shyly and he grabbed her in his arms. Might not be the best thing, but he wanted to comfort her. He almost raped her. She clutched his outer kimono and sighed. The demon was trying to resurface again. He pushed her back. She looked hurt.

"I have to go, so… so I don't ruin you." He stammered. He turned to run but felt Kagome grab his hand. He turned around and pulled her towards him. She looked up at him and he kissed her lips. Kagome felt his desperate plea to let him go… she didn't want to, but she did.

"I'm so sorry…" He was doing this for her safety. He ran into northern part of the forest.

"I was afraid you'd be." Kagome shivered and turned to walk back to the village.

* * *

Kagome pushed back the sleeve that was covering the door and stretched. It had been two days since she had seen Inuyasha. Two nights since that night in the forest where he had almost taken her. She was lonely, and she hoped that he was okay. Now there was nothing for her to do. So she decided to go home. She walked through the open gates and up the narrow path. Kagome watched the forest, hoping to find him, but she never did. The Well came into view and she sighed. She put her foot on the edge and gasped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked behind her and sighed in relief at seeing Inuyasha's grave face. He lifted her up and set her on the ground. Kagome was relieved to see him and she through her arms around his middle. Kagome was happy when she felt his arms around her waist.

"Are you…?" Kagome began to ask

"Ya…" He nodded

"So I'm no longer in h-…" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha nodded his head again.

"I um, want to you know, apologize for, well-…"

"It's okay."

"Sorry for that too." Kagome looked at what Inuyasha was pointing at. Her collarbone. Love bites were everywhere. Now mostly purple and some were still a bit red.

"It's okay." Kagome smiled again.

"You're leaving… me?" Inuyasha asked

"Do you want me to?" she asked back

"No! I want you to stay with me, always; I don't want you to leave my side. Ever." Inuyasha held her closer.

"I wont, never." Kagome promised.

"Then let's go." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and watched him turn around. "I'm glad I got you back." She answered. Kagome was scared that she wouldn't be able to reach him.

"I'm sorry about that, I never wanted to hurt you." Inuyasha said.

"Is it true what your demon said?" Kagome inquired. Or was he merely making that up to get her to trust him? She watched as Inuyasha's face turned red and he looked at the ground.

"Yes…" he said quietly

"Then will you wait?" Kagome asked. She hoped he would.

"Wait?" He asked confused. What the hell did she mean?

"For, well, you know…" She stammered then blushed. Inuyasha widened his eyes. Kagome wasn't ready. He smiled and nodded. "You will?" He nodded again.

"Now come, I'm starving." He grabbed Kagome hand and began to lead her back towards the village. Kagome smiled as she felt the warm sun on her face.

_Kagome is mine, always has been always will be. She will be mine alone._

* * *

Whooo that was long! So... what did everybody think... will you leave me a review? Please? Ill update those fics as soon as i get a chance!

Ja ne


End file.
